


Defying Murphy's Law [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Chaos Verse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dating!Fail, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So...is this your idea of a romantic evening? Because if it is, I've totally been the victim of false advertising."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Murphy's Law [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Defying Murphy's Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585652) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Defying%20Murphy%27s%20Law%20with%20music.mp3) | 26:42 | 24.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Defying%20Murphy%27s%20Law.mp3) | 25:34 | 23.4 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/defying-murphys-law) |  |   
  
### Music

Happy Boys and Happy Girls by Aqua

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
